Olhos Negros
by Lori Black
Summary: A sua perdição se encontrara naqueles olhos. Olhos negros e ardentes.


Quando criança, a pequena Druella tinha apenas uma ambição: casar apaixonada.

Toda vez que falava isso para sua mãe, recebia apenas uma risada como resposta. "Deixe de ser tola criança. Amor não existe". Era ao que ela dizia. E dizia tanto que a pequena Druella passou a acreditar. À medida que ia crescendo, se tornava cada vez mais descrente em relação ao sentimento chamado _amor._ Um dia, deixou de acreditar.

Porém, embora tentasse negar, sabia que a vontade de se entregar a uma paixão crescia diariamente. Embora nenhum de seus admiradores conseguisse despertar nada além de desdém em si, a jovem de cabelos dourados sonhava com o dia em que poderia dizer as palavras "eu te amo".

Mas sabia que a aflição interna teria de passar; apaixonar-se seria um erro, um erro que ela estava disposta a evitar.

Foi quando, depois de algum tempo, resolveu dar atenção a um de seus muitos admiradores. Seu nome era Cygnus Black, e sempre aprecia durante os fins de tarde no Salão de Música da Regent Street para observá-la enquanto ela tocava violoncelo.

No começo, apenas lhe dirigiu algumas palavras. Porém, o jovem Cygnus era extremamente esperto e galante, uma qualidade que ela descobriria ser de família. Aos poucos, foi conquistando a afeição de Druella.

" Você é tão delicada" ele dissera certa vez. Havia percebido que ele evitava falar diretamente sobre sua beleza, algo que a deixava encantada, uma vez que todos os rapazes não cansavam de falar o quanto ela era linda. "Se um dia tiver uma filha, quero que ela se pareça com você. Nos olhos azuis, no cabelo, na pele, no jeito."

Algum tempo depois, ele a pediu em casamento. Ela na hesitou ao aceitar.

Sua mãe falava muito sobre a família a qual iria pertencer. Não se cansava jamais de advertir a filha sobre os perigos de se tornar um membro do clã dos Black.

"São pessoas extremamente frias. Você verá que eu estou certa. Seu noivo é gentil agora, mas quando se tornar seu marido, é melhor você estar preparada parta a indiferença".

Sua mãe não poderia estar mais errada. Foi no dia do seu noivado que descobriu que os Blacks não eram pessoas frias, e sim ardilosas ao extremo. E que seu maior desejo foi, finalmente, atendido.

Ele lembrava muito Cygnus na aparência. Tinha os mesmos cabelos negros e ondulados, a tez pálida, ombros largos, e alto. Exceto os olhos; Cygnus tinha olhos pacíficos e cinzentos. Ele tinha olhos negros, quentes e provocativos.

_Ele_ se chamava Orion, e era primo de seu noivo. Druella soube que estava apaixonada no momento em que ele beijou suas mãos.

"Orion, esta é minha noiva, Druella Rosier. Querida, esse é meu primo e cunhado. Ele é casado com minha irmã mais nova, você ainda não a conheceu."

Estendeu suas mãos enluvadas para ele beijar. Durante todo o tempo ele não tirou os olhos negros dela. Durante os breves segundos do cumprimento, ela sentiu suas pernas bambas.

No dia de seu casamento, lá estava ele, vestido em elegantes vestes negras. Ele seria o padrinho.

Durante toda a cerimônia, tentou não olhar para ele, mas seus olhos eram atrativos demais. Os olhos mais incríveis que ela já havia visto. Olhos que apenas um Black em cada geração herdava.

Assim como sua mãe havia dito, logo após o casamento Cygnus se tornara apenas mais uma pessoa em seu cotidiano. Depois da noite de núpcias, sua importância diminuíra significativamente para seu marido.

Druella passou a odiá-lo.

Dedicava seu tempo integralmente ao seu instrumento. Tocar cello era uma paixão, agora levada ao extremo. Até porque outro Black além de Cygnus parecia deleitar-se ao vê-la tocar.

"Isso é errado." Ela disse, enquanto ele tocava suas pernas por baixo das vestes. "Não deveríamos fazer isso com ele."

Orion riu da estupidez da jovem.

"Bem vinda a nobre família Black, Druella."

A primeira vez que se amaram foi sobre um piano de cauda, que ficava na sala de música da casa. Após a primeira vez, vários outras vezes se sucederam, em lugares tão perigosos e nada íntimos como aquele. Mas a jovem Sra. Black não se importava; a única coisa que tinha importância era o que sentia.

Finalmente estava apaixonada.

Mas toda ação tem sua conseqüência. E ela estava descobrindo isso. Durante os dois anos que se seguiram, ela havia engravidado diversas vezes, e todas as vezes resultando o parto de filhos natimortos. Ao menos, ela pensava com desgosto, a irmã de seu marido não havia conseguido dar um herdeiro para a família.

Cygnus ia ficando cada vez mais desapontado e distante, diminuindo o número de tentativas de ter um filho. E isso a frustrava, afinal, ela só se casara com ele pois ele a adorava. Ela soube que teria de fazer algo a respeito. Relutantemente, parou de ver Orion durante alguns meses. No fim das contas, seu sacrifício fora compensado.

E seu ódio por ele cresceu.

Dez meses depois, uma pequena criaturinha saiu de dentro de si, berrando e exigindo atenção, coisa que a nova mãe não pôde negar. Era a sua imagem e semelhança; os poucos fios de cabelo claro sobre a cabeça, o corpo rosado e os olhos azuis. Quando a mulher que trouxe ao mundo seu bebê anunciou que era uma menina, Cygnus preferiu não visitá-la. Não se importou. Sua menina era tão delicada que parecia uma flor. Narcissa era um bom nome.

À medida que seu marido se afastava, seu amante tomava mais espaço em sua vida. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nele um segundo que fosse. Orion era sua vida, seu motivo de não ir embora.

Algum tempo depois, Druella ficou grávida novamente. E, no momento do parto, não sentiu grande surpresa ao ver que havia nascido outra garota. Dessa vez, com os olhos do pai, e cabelos castanhos que não pertenciam a nenhum dos dois. Resolveu chamá-la de Andromeda.

Foi nessa época em que ela passou a sentir-se culpada. Afinal, seu marido não era de todo ruim, estava apenas desapontado por não ter um filho. Era um bom pai; sempre que possível passava em casa para ficar com as filhas.

E, nessa mesma época descobriu algo que a fez sentir-se extremamente colérica: Cygnus estava tendo um caso.

Não falou nada com ele, apenas passou a olhá-lo com mais ódio ainda. Lembrava-se de como havia sido estúpida ao aceitar o pedido de casamento. Nada na proveitosa união para as famílias a deixava feliz. A única parte boa era o fato de ter se apaixonado.

Toda vez que se encontrava com Orion não se cansava de olhar fixamente para seus olhos negros. Pareciam arder um fogo inexplicável deles, e isso a fascinava. Ele não era apenas seu amante, era seu confidente. Era o que ela havia pedido e um tanto mais.

"Cygnus está tendo um caso."

Estavam deitados em uma cama de solteiro, em um quarto deserto da casa. Orion ficou calado durante um tempo, apenas observando os cabelos da amante.

"Irônico, não? Esposa e esposo adúlteros. Dá uma boa história."

Druella se deu conta de que talvez ele não fosse exatamente seu príncipe encantado.

Algum tempo depois, Walburga Black finalmente conseguiu engravidar. Um mês depois, ela soube que também teria outra criança. Dessa vez, ela sabia que o pai não era seu marido.

"Orion, eu estou grávida."

Ele a olhou como se perguntasse o que ele tinha a ver com isso.

"Você é o pai."

Ele, como sempre, ficou em silêncio, os olhos negros observando a situação. Passou as mãos - que tantas vezes haviam percorrido seu corpo – pelo rosto. Fechou os olhos, retirando-os de cena, talvez para pensar melhor.

"Não conte para ninguém que o filho é meu. Você é casada com meu primo. A criança provavelmente não vai despertar suspeita se nascer parecida comigo. E bem, suas filhas são todas idênticas a você."

Nos meses seguintes, Walburga foi o centro das atenções. Era seu primeiro filho, e ao que tudo indicava, era pouco provável que Druella fosse ter um filho homem. Quando o filho do homem que amava nasceu, ele recebeu o nome de umas das mais brilhantes estrelas visíveis no céu.

Sirius nascera ao pai: os mesmos cabelos negros, os mesmos olhos. E o mesmo espírito insaciável.

Quando seu terceiro bebê nasceu, a única pessoa ansiosa na família era Cygnus. Druella sentia-se mais culpada do eu nunca.

A primeira pessoa a tocar sua terceira menina foi o pai. E, por um motivo que a mãe não conseguia entender, ele se apaixonou pelo bebê. O nome foi ele quem decidiu escolher. Bellatrix. Quando o perguntou por que havia escolhido o nome, já que a estrela não era uma das mais brilhantes do céu, seu marido riu da estupidez da esposa.

"Mulher guerreira Druella. Essa garotinha vai crescer e fazer muitas coisas. Eu sinto."

Ela nascera com os mesmos olhos do pai, negros e ardentes.

Durante toda sua infância foi uma criança precoce, sempre atraindo os olhares admirados dos pais. Dos dois. E Druella passou a odiar aquela pequena criaturinha de olhos e cabelos negros, com a tez pálida.

Sabia que ela era fruto de seu pecado, e que seu futuro seria tão lamentável quanto o nascimento.

E não estava toda errada. Os anos se passaram, e a pequena Bellatrix virou uma linda mulher. Bella era como a chamavam.

Era como seu meio irmão a chamava quando estavam sozinhos, em uma intimidade pecaminosa. Era como seu mestre lhe chamava.

Era o nome que ela chamaria quando estivesse no fim de sua vida. A detentora dos olhos negros pela qual se apaixonara.

* * *

**N/A:** essa fic foi escrita para o projeto **Toujours Pur** , Fo fórum 6V. Espero que gostem. O final iria ser mais elaborado e detalhado, mas eu fiquei morrendo de preguiça de escrever. Se a fic estiver cheia de erros, não me matem, não tive tempo pra betar. Se **gostou**, **odiou**, tem algo a **acrescentar**, é só deixar um **review** :)


End file.
